


Narcissus（上）

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, SM - Fandom, 女尊 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 下篇将在po18以收费形式发布（因为涉及伦理道德，可能存在争议）；发布时会在微博及群内通知。
Kudos: 9





	Narcissus（上）

寂寞有钱寡夫x性冷淡酷girl x跋扈任性小少爷  
（两位男主都有点s  
（背景是现代女尊

-  
徐缪缺钱，没学历，小小年纪在社会上混，一混这么多年，性子都磨淡了。  
从小算是半个孤女，她妈是杀人犯，在她十岁的时候被枪决，死刑；她爸一介男人家，空有一张脸又没什么文化，除了二嫁别无他选。  
新妈一句“家里有闲人没闲饭”把她赶了出来，她爸只听女人的话。  
她自此跟家里断了关系。

十八九岁，正该是在学校里念书的好年纪。就算不念书，村里这个年纪的女人也大多娶了老公。她却仍在城里混迹，打架，纹花臂纹满背，耳骨上打了一溜儿耳洞，烟抽得很凶。  
她那张脸随她爸，漂亮得很，因此刚出社会的时候被不少女人欺负过。  
她很少说话，眼睛看人的时候没什么情绪，像只蛰伏的半大幼兽。  
如果你有心细看，能看到她眼底透着凶光。

她现在在清吧调酒，工资给得不少，没人敢得罪，除了最近经常出现的那男人。

说起来这工作也算是半碗软饭。  
缘由是之前在ktv给人倒酒的时候被一富家公子看上了。  
小少爷打小娇生惯养，家里钱多得没地儿烧，性格张扬跋扈，得了不少拥趸。唱个k都前呼后拥，一群女人追着捧着。  
她跟几个服务生半跪着给少爷小姐们倒酒，小公子“哎”了一声，指着她问：“你过来。”  
男女肢体接触上，照理一向是男人吃亏。小公子却兴许是张扬惯了，捏着她下巴端详几秒，跟旁边一女人说：“这个胸大，是我的菜。”  
那女人化的浓妆，吐一口烟笑道：“觉弟弟什么都好，就是这一点不好，不守男德。”  
小少爷穿着高跟鞋碾她皮鞋尖儿，皮笑肉不笑地说：“本少爷就听不得你爹的这混账话，凭什么你们女人左拥右抱的，玩儿过多少小男孩，一句‘女人都这样儿’就带过去；男人就得守着三从四德，恨不得在几把上插他爹个牌坊？！”

徐缪冷眼看着他们吵，不言语。

小少爷往后一瘫，陷在沙发里头，指尖捏着酒杯晃了两晃，说：“明儿我叫人跟你们老板说，你去我名下酒吧里学调酒。”

就这么一句话，徐缪跳槽去了酒吧。

小少爷在外头奢靡骄纵，其实蛮有品味。  
开的是清吧，酒吧里没人嚷嚷，整天放着拉丁裔歌手的慢调。能在这儿坐上一坐的，通常是富贵人——贵但不富的消费不起，富但不贵的难以忍受这憋闷子气氛，不如去沙滩上开香槟操男人。

当然，天下没有白吃的软饭。  
就入职的当天，少爷叫她去开房了。

少爷身上白，跟奶油似的，见不得一点儿疤。  
她从浴室里出来，小少爷正裹着浴袍靠在落地窗前抽烟。他正侧脸缓缓吐出一个烟圈——男士香烟，烟味儿不重，倒是甜丝丝的，让人喉咙发痒。

“洗完了？”少爷把烟一掐，招手道：“过来。”

她赤着上身走过去，少爷打量她一回，问道：“这么多纹身？”  
“嗯。”  
少爷咯咯地笑，反而背着手蹦蹦跶跶跑到床边，一头栽进床里。  
抱着被子扑腾两下，他抬起头来问：“你怎么看我？”  
“什么怎么看。”  
“哼，无趣。”少爷一拉浴袍——里头什么都没穿，是空的。  
性器娇嫩的一根立着，少爷撩着刘海儿，水汪汪的眼从睫毛下慢慢看她，问道：“像我这样儿的男人不多吧？向来都是你们女人玩儿男人，见过男人玩女人的吗？”

徐缪思路跟不上这位的，所以也不吭声。

少爷哼一声：“白瞎了这张好脸。”睫毛翻飞上下打量一通又补一句：“还有好身材。”

当天晚上做了，徐缪尽量很卖力，但没感觉。

还挨了少爷两耳光。

第一个耳光是因为徐缪没做安全措施，小少爷啪一巴掌搧过来：“戴套儿啊死女人！我要怀孕了怎么办？”  
第二个耳光是因为她没湿。  
小少爷咬她喉管，舔她乳头，最后把自己撩火了，一看身上人还没进入状态，翻脸又是一巴掌：“你到底行不行啊？还是个女人吗你？”

小少爷跟野猫似的，第二天徐缪背上全是抓痕，脖子上又添几道红印儿。

同事看她脸上有隐约的巴掌印儿，笑嘻嘻地问：“缪姐，软饭不硌牙吧？”  
她没作声，事是自个儿心甘情愿的，怨不得别人。  
这时候手机又叮咚一响，账上多了五万块钱。  
同事余光瞧见，“操”了一声，又见徐缪一挽袖子，张牙舞爪的凤头纹身旁边两道牙印儿。

吃软饭丢人吗？吃到这个地步就不丢人。

能让千娇万宠的小少爷倒贴，那就不丢人。

同事磨着牙走了。  
徐缪低头整杯子，头顶一暗，熟悉的玫瑰香气幽幽刺激鼻腔。

那男人又来了。

“劳驾，照旧。”

徐缪一抬头与男人对视，这回他领口开得更低，腹肌隐在针织衫里头若隐若现，没穿内衣，只贴着两个乳贴。黑发束在一侧柔柔地垂下来，那双眼睛也乖，而且娴静——一般来讲，这是贤夫良父该有的眼神。

对视两秒，徐缪又低下头去拿杯子，说道：“稍等。”  
男人喉咙里“嗯哼”一声，托着腮眼睛不眨看她调酒。

“照旧”指的是巴尔莫勒尔，这酒极烈，价钱也不怎么可爱。  
男人，尤其是独身的男人，很少点这种酒。

她熟稔地拿长匙挑糖浆，糖浆拉长丝，男人笑眯眯看着。

“一晚上多少钱？”男人又问。

徐缪动作不停顿，低声回：“请自重，先生。”  
今晚是第十六次，自打这男人盯上自己，每晚都来问。

男人很温柔，说话也轻声细语的：“哎，真诚点儿，你们女人不都是下半身思考的么？”  
徐缪往老式杯里扔了个炸弹，又拿个鲜柠檬切片儿。  
男人继续说：“怎么，能跟李觉睡，就瞧不上我？”骨节分明的手指慢悠悠绕发尾，男人眯着眼睛问：“嫌我年老色衰？”  
徐缪拿根吸管插在杯里往前一推：“您的酒。”

男人沉默两秒，拉过杯子抿一口，妥协道：“好吧，那聊会儿总行吧？”  
徐缪实在不觉得自己看上去是个健谈的人。  
男人拿吸管慢慢搅动酒水，鸡尾酒分层，最底下是一层浓缩玫瑰汁。金属吸管一动，整杯都染成血色。

男人问：“跟你聊过我家那位么？”  
“我家女人没什么能耐，就是模样儿俊，让我看上了。”  
“我替她跟母亲好求歹求，在公司里求了个不小的职位，手把手教她打理公司——啊，蠢女人，教都教不会。”  
“教不会也没办法，谁让我当时喜欢她呢？”  
“当时我说，实在不行我来打理公司。母亲说不行，男人在商场上吃力，整个儿公司都得叫人小瞧一眼。”  
“我就这么着，把整个身心都放在她身上，跟教孩子似的……终于让她当上了总裁。”

边说着，酒水见底了，男人说再来一杯。

继续喝，继续说。

“后来她总算翅膀硬啦，自己在下头不断开子公司，开始在外头玩男人……后来甚至带回家。”  
“我权当没看见。”  
“可她竟然把男人，带到我们床上……他们在我俩的结婚照下头做爱……”

男人这次一口闷，脸上见了微微酡红：“再来一杯。”

徐缪继续给他调酒。

“真是遭人恨的东西……女人，没一个好东西。”

“您的酒。”

徐缪又将酒推过来，男人愠怒的眼半眯着，唇红得艳丽，眉眼带了点妖气。  
眼波流转，男人又抿一口酒。

“所以呢，我就想办法成全了他俩。”

徐缪动作顿了顿，就听见男人说：“警察也怪不得我，他们说俩人是失足坠楼。”

是不是失足，这会儿谁说得清呢。  
再说，这男人说的也不见得就是真话。

男人喝下最后一杯，垂眸盯着空酒杯发呆，睫毛颤颤，一脸厌世的颓丧样儿。  
徐缪猛然想起来，几个月前，她似乎也碰到过一模一样的脸，同样低着头，垂着睫毛，柔软长睫在眼睑处投下阴影，眼角一颗美人痣，整个人丧得跟立刻想去自杀似的——

是了，两个月前在堕落街，她见过这男人。  
她不爱说话，但是烂好心。  
当时男人在堕落街街头，靠着昌阴河的栏杆发呆。  
她怕人家想轻生，因此在男人薄的跟纱似的衣服外头披了个外套，还陪人家赏了会儿月亮。  
直到男人似笑非笑望了她一眼，披着她外套上了辆香槟车，她才意识到自己干了件傻逼事儿。

有钱人能有什么想不开的啊。  
还特么白饶一件外套。

外套里，有她此生最珍贵的东西。

徐缪猛然抬头，跟男人的目光对个正着。  
男人却已经晃晃悠悠站起来，拎着巴掌大的鳄鱼皮包往外走，桌上放了一叠小费，最下头留了张名片和一张纸条。  
纸条上写着：“照片不错，还想要的话明晚来xx酒店xxx房。”

————————

第二天晚上，徐缪跟酒吧请了假，去了xx酒店。

前台小伙不知怎么认得她，细声细气地说：“女士，这是万总留的房卡。”  
她低头签字，小伙眼神偷偷打量她好几眼。  
女人穿的简单t恤牛仔裤，露出臂膀上大片纹身，胳膊白皙劲瘦，肌肉线条流畅，再加上那张过于漂亮的脸。愈是沉默，愈是勾得男人神魂颠倒，前赴后继地往她身上沉沦。

可是你看吧，女人不坏男人不爱。  
你砸钱砸感情，跟往海里扔糖块儿似的，什么好儿都捞不着。倒是把她养好了调教乖了，后头的男人尝着甜头，在兄弟跟前才有脸：“我家女人体贴，听话，不爱在外头鬼混。”  
殊不知正是在外头鬼混的时候才学会了体贴呢。

她刷卡进了房间。

浴室里，男人正哗哗洗澡，她立在屋子里，突然有点进了狼窝的感觉。  
床上扔着许多……玩具：皮鞭，手铐，振动棒，肛塞，口球……十来样。  
还有红麻绳。

她皱着眉拎起麻绳——这是干嘛用的？  
难不成这位是体育爱好者，要跟她在屋里拔河？

正琢磨着，浴室门一开，男人裹着浴巾出来了。

眼前的男人跟在酒吧里完全是两个样儿。

如果说酒吧里的男人还尚且保持着一点儿清纯，眼下这男人就是完全放开了，身上那股子妖媚劲儿让眼角美人痣一衬，八块腹肌直勾人，哪个女人把持得住？

徐缪就把持得住。  
因为她是个不自知的性冷淡。

男人撩着头发，微笑着看她观察麻绳，问道：“来了？”  
这不是废话。

徐缪问：“照片呢？”  
男人闷笑出声，慢悠悠坐在床边上：“别急呀。”  
她略皱了皱眉。

男人略一外头，拿出吹风机问：“帮我吹吹头发吧？”

有钱人用的都是高级货，吹风机半点儿噪音不出。  
徐缪立在镜子前替他吹头发，男人闭着眼，很放松地靠在椅背上。  
他突然问：“照片上是你弟弟？”  
“嗯。”  
“哦~？”男人弯起唇角，保养得很好的手交叠在一起，两个拇指微微摩挲：“怎么一直留着个证件照呢，死了？”  
徐缪从不跟男人置气，因此仍沉着声音应了一句。  
只不过动作顿了顿。

男人睁开眼，镜子里年轻的女孩面上没什么表情，垂着睫毛给自己吹头发。  
纹着凤凰的好看的手撩起他的长发，轻轻顺下去，男人喉结动了动。

“生死无常，妹妹得看开点儿。”他抬手抚上自己的侧脸，那是很美的一张脸，只要砸得钱够多，岁月并不会在这张脸上面留下任何痕迹——尽管他正是男人最好的年纪。  
徐缪一缕一缕地替他将头发吹干，这男人披着羊皮，不是个好相与的人。

男人慢悠悠站起来，他轻轻拉着她坐到床边，浓郁的玫瑰香气几乎将她窒息。  
男人抚上她的脸，笑眯眯地说：“哥哥也不会为难你，陪哥哥玩场游戏就好。”  
她问玩什么。  
男人指指床上：“挑两样出来吧，就两样，陪哥哥玩爽了，照片立刻还给你。”  
她再次皱起眉，这些东西她一个都不认识。

男人眯着眼睛看她，见她犹豫，慢慢地在她耳边诱哄道：“怕什么？孤男寡女的，就算发生了什么，也总该是败坏男人的名声。”  
徐缪犹疑着，指向了她心目中的体育用具——

接力棒和拔河绳。

男人轻轻歪了歪头，笑弯了眼睛：“好呀，不错。”

直到徐缪被红麻绳绑紧，她还没醒过味儿来。  
两条腿被强制弯曲起来，缚得很紧，分别跟身后的手巧妙纽结着。胸部本身就翘挺，被男人有技巧地捆托起来，于是纹进乳沟的玫瑰更显诱人，乳头挺立着。  
她原本扎的单马尾，也被男人扯散了，黑发凌乱地铺在床上。  
她有点儿喘，虽说在情事上总该是男人吃亏多一些，可她对上男人笑眯眯的眼神，心里陡然升起不祥的预感。  
男人轻轻哼着不知哪里方言（听着像吴侬软语）的调子，一只手握起接力棒，这棒子居然嗡嗡震动起来。  
徐缪实在摸不透城里人的玩具，她终于抛却大女人的自尊，问道：“这是在干什么？”

男人轻轻“啊”了一声，又目光柔和地看她：“不是说了么，玩游戏。”  
他说：“那我也选两个……”  
他挑挑拣拣，最后拿了眼罩和皮鞭。

在徐缪浅陋的认知里，眼罩是助眠的，皮鞭是训狗的。

这两样，能玩什么游戏？

此时徐缪身上还完整地穿着衣服，因此还没什么危机感。直到男人俯身吻住她的唇，一点一点温柔地舔舐着、试探着，而她却无法用双手推开的时候，她感到了异样的屈辱。  
于是她挣扎，尖牙利齿咬破男人的唇，血腥味在两人唇齿间弥漫。  
男人皮肤嫩，闷哼一声抬起身子，眼神里就带了点愠怒。  
他舔一舔唇上的血，居高临下俯视她——

她也不是没做过爱，可通常情况下都是女人处于上位；而此时被敞腿绑着，被压在男人的身下，真不是什么令人愉快的事。  
她半眯起眼睛说：“万总，自重，我从来不跟男人动手。”  
万总是什么人，一个男人家独自管着几万人的总部，又亲手解决了碍事的前妻及小三，他不认为他驯服不了眼前这女人。  
这女人的软肋，他拿捏得很清楚。

他拉紧手中的绳子一端，于是徐缪身上缚得更紧，眼角泛红，激出了泪花。  
她狠狠咬着唇。

万启笑眯眯地说：“妹妹，不是说好玩游戏么？游戏结束，照片自然还给你；可要是你现在走了呢，也可以，只是东西就得留在我这儿。不论是烧了撕了，那都由不得你了。”  
唯男子与小人难养也。

于是徐缪重新冷静下来，她说好。

万启说：“乖孩子。”  
他给她戴上眼罩，然后慢慢撩起她t恤的下摆。  
他重新吻上她的唇。

这次乖多了。  
万启是很会看人的人，他向来知道咬人的狗不叫，徐缪就是那种从不炸声的野狗。  
可要是疯起来，谁也拉不住。  
可他最乐意的，就是拔掉狂犬的牙、剪断它的利爪，叫它老老实实地永远围着自己打转。

他很挑，很难看中什么东西，可一旦看中了，就有足够的耐心去驯服她。

他解开她牛仔裤的拉链，绳子缚得很紧，他索性捞起刀片将布料割碎。  
于是私处没有遮蔽地暴露出来，徐缪此时眼不能视物，但这能令她的身体对外界反应更加敏感。她甚至能感觉到，他的目光正在一寸一寸抚摸她的身体。

“没感觉？”她听到男人似笑非笑地问。

“有点疼。”

万启轻轻笑一声，仿佛是自家不晓事的孩子做了什么惹人发笑的事似的。

徐缪感到有东西正酥麻地掠过她的皮肤。  
她正疑心这是什么，随之而来的鞭打的痛感，让她意识到这是皮鞭。

训狗的皮鞭。

万启很有技巧，黑色鞭身抽打在白皙大腿上泛出红痕，既不会过火，也不会令这女人因性别而低估他的威慑力。

“怎么样？”  
万启的声音里带着笑，他看着她微微颤抖的、逐渐遍布红痕的身体，逐渐冒出的细密薄汗，以及她因试图镇定而噤声，却几乎快咬出血的唇。  
徐缪活到现在不过十九岁，面上不言不语，骨子里却刻着母亲辈的大女子主义。她这是在跟男人玩，尽管被绑起来的是她，受鞭打的是她，处于下位的也是她，可主动权依旧在她手里。  
她以为。

而令她感到些许羞耻的是，她竟然有感觉了。

是的……万启似乎调教出她的奇妙开关，她感到下体涌出奇怪的热流，她想操男人。  
“别……”女人的自尊令她坚持着最后的体面，她竭力压制着喘息。

身上的男人却丝毫没有停下的意思，鞭尾在身上巡梭，她不知道下一鞭会什么时候落下来、落在哪里。  
所以别扭地扭动身子，试图躲避这些无聊而且莫名其妙的痛感。

“下面湿了。”  
万启笑眯眯地说：“想不想操我？”


End file.
